All is fair in lust and desire
by zzzlaylazzz
Summary: em, shizuka,riko,sayuri and hina are all sacrificial brides what will happen as they fall for the brothers will they stay or use them to escape? What will happen as their deepest desires are exposed? Will their pasts reveal themselves or remain unknown? What effect will the mukami brothers arrival have?
1. Chapter 1 Bride to be

**A/N: hi! sooooo if you like the story so farletme know who you want paired up with who yes in the future I am going to include the mukami brothers.**

 **chapter 1: bride to be**

 **Em**

"This is soooo dumb! How could father force me to come here?! Shipping me off to some old creepy mansion!" I thought to myself, exhausted. I sighed in annoyance, holding my cupped hand towards the rain. "Looks like it's not going to let up any time soon" I mumbled to myself. "Em-chan!"a voice shrieked in delight hugging me from behind. "Huh?! Riko?" I asked in shock at stared at the childish girl with her long blonde flowing hair parted into two twin tails. Her deep blue aqua eyes fixed on me, her pastel blue delicate laced dress swayed, almost dancing in the wind. "Mmmhmmm the others are coming now. Look!" she displayed an expression of joy on her face, pointing excitedly towards three other figures.

The shortest and quietest of the three, shizuka. She had shoulder length mousse coloured hair, calming hazel eyes and wore a deep green jumper along with a smart black skirt and tights. She was super smart and a total bookworm. Hina was a loud mouth she could be really (really) childish(she'd stuck her tongue out at me on several occasions), however she was also my best friend. Her red reached the mid-section of her back flowing in the wind, her dark eyes followed you everywhere. Sayuri had strawberry blonde hair loosely tied in a braid, pink streaks flowing through it her. She wore a pink shirt with white polka dots and a dark grey skirt that reached just above her knees. Yes, Sayuri could be a cry baby and acted younger than she was, but that was one of the things that made her so cute! She was also my younger twin sister. Me? I had raven black wavy hair swept to one side, covering my right eye. I...I was born with an eye condition, heterochromia making my right eye green and my left eye blue. I had a tough time dealing with people bullying me about it that's why I cover it with my fringe. Anyway that day I was wearing my favourite blue plaid mini skirt and black jumper that left my shoulder partly exposed, dark brown boots reached my knees.

"wait what... what are you all,,,," I began, stunned. Riko grinned at my reaction " we begged them to let us come, wecouldn't just let you deal with this on your own!" Yuri spoke out" you always do this. Trying to take on everything by yourself!" she pouted. "Yeah you always act like a complete idiot" Hina rolled her eyes at me. "Hey! Who do you think you're calling in idiot?!" I answered back, pushing her playfully. "SERIOUSLY? Can't you two go one minute without fighting?!" Shizuka began to scold us. " Come on! It's freezing out here" I pointed out as I reached out my hand to knock on the door. Before I could even touch it the door opened with a creak. Yuri let out squeal and rushed behind me gripping my jumper, I gave her the most gentle reassuring look I could muster. "Well that wasn't creepy at all" I heard Hina mutter. I took my first few confident steps into the mansion.

 **Ayato**

Five. Five sacrificial brides this should be...interesting. "Hellooooooooo!?" The blonde with twintails called out. Well I better introduce myselfbefore my brothers hog them. "Who the hell are you?!" I demand an answer appearing behind them startling all except one. They all seem to hide behind her, the one with raven black hair. She's pretty I'll give her that." Nfufufufu where you keeping them all to yourself ayato? You're sooo selfish little brother" a voice taunted me. Laito! Damn him! "They look so yummy" kanato stated as gazed at them with his empty eyes, clutching onto 'teddy'. Creepy. The girls started to edge away slightly, he was unnerving them. "Tch. What the hell is going on?!" Subaru shouted at the top of his lungs as he slammed a fist into the wall. The girl with black hair glared at him, clearly angered as her friends trembled behind her.

 **Em**

"What the hell are you staring at?!" the albino spat out. With his hair pale as snow, his red eyes gave off a menacing look. That was it I tried to be nice but this idiot needs to be taught a lesson. I confidently sauntered up to him. "clearly a moron with no self control" I retorted. He glared at me obviously trying to make me look away, I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction instead I glared back at him. I didn't notice Riko wonder towards us until she was right next to me "Why don't we all try to calm down?" Riko timidly suggested. "Fuck off" Subaru had barely even looked at her before uttering those hurtful words, as he slammed a fist into the wall. Before he knew it that idiot was groaning in pain, he deserved worse than a punch in the face. Two more had arrived a blonde with his eyes closed, giving no fucks. The other had dark hair, red eyes similar to the albino if I had to guess I'd say they were related. "Why are you all being so loud" the one who was sprawled across a sofa moaned, turning over. The one with dark hair and red glaring eyes pushed up his smart glasses before asking,"do you have no manners?" clearly irritated. "No, not when it comes to vampires" I swiftly replied. "Nfufufufu. This should be interesting" a voice chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2 First bite

Chapter 2: First bite

 _Everyone. Everything changed around me. There was one constant. A thought. My thought. I wouldn't let it be changed. " I need to be stronger. Stronger so I can protect them" As weak as that thought may sound, it was the very thing that stopped me from letting go of my sanity._

 **So that little bit is sorta supposed to be what is going through em's mind. I think I'm going to do one at the start of every chapter. So anyway I haven't fully decided on pairings. Let me know what you think! :D I was kinda thinking emxshu or emxshu laitoxhina rejixshizuka subaruxyuri rikoxayato kanatoxOC ? Onto the next chapter! Sorry my last chapter wasn't long it seemed like a lot when I was writing it cus it took hours! :P I'll make this one longer! Just in case anyone is confused yuri is short for sayuri.**

* * *

 **Hina**

Is she insane?! That has to be it! There's no way something like that actually... No! Why? How could I even consider it?! She has to joking! She IS joking, right?! Right?! "How'd the hell you know?!" the albino demands an answer one again pounding his fist against he wall. To my surprise and utter horror cracks spread throughout the wall, like a disease. The guy wearing that dumb hat,the one with those mesmerising green eyes smirks at the look of horror planted on my face. That...that I-I-is not normal. "Awwww. Little bitch is shaking." he states pointing and looking at me directly in the eye. I look down at my hand and gasp in surprise to see he's right. Not wanting to look weak I clasp my right hand in my left, in effort to stop the shaking. A sickly sweet voice sounds behind me " It's alright little bitch, I won't bite you yet." I can feel his breath on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. His mouth is wide open, exposing two...f-f-fangs?!

I don't remember letting out a scream. I remember the intense fear I felt afterwards as my entire body shook.

* * *

 **Em**

I knew I was playing right into their hands as I took Hina's hand and ran. I knew it, but I didn't care. The only thought that occupied my mind was escaping. I turned to make sure the others were still following us closely." Have you got a plan?" a weak voice questioned. It was Yuri, she lagging behind. "Plan? uh- yeah it's a great plan!" I replied, out of breath trying to reassure my terrified friends. I had no idea where we were going as raced to the end of the corridor. A fist smashed into the wall directly in front of me, slightly bumping into it as I looked up at our attacker. He glared down at me, his eyes piercing mine. Damn! Why am I so short?! "Go!" I commanded my companions, a dark look in my eyes. They all nodded. How could they have faith in such a hopeless creature like me? Anyway back to the moron. Before he had time to react I aimed several kicks at his head. I knew I couldn't beat him. At the very least I could stall him, I needed to protect them in anyway I could. He slowly moved towards me a lust in his eyes. He pinned me to the wall with his strong, pale, cold arms. Shivers spread throughout my body as he ran his tongue up my neck. I could feel his breath on my ear as I struggled, desperately trying to push him

* * *

 **Sayuri**

We had reached a rose garden. Roses of all colours were dotted around the garden. My legs trembled as I walked down the unsteady stone path trailing after the others. I stood there shivering in the moonlight, cold winter air wrapped around me. It would seem beautiful if I wasn't completely terrified. I have to try to be stronger. I knew big sis was just putting on a brave face yet I still ran. Why am I always so afraid? I've always been this timid, hiding behind others. Why? "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Hina swore shamelessly. As I turned to look as her, my hair swaying in the wind, I caught sight of a bulky padlock intertwined with the rusted gate. It was as if it's purpose was to prevent us from leaving, it was unnaturally tall for a gate and the spikes at the top looked sharp enough to pierce our skin. "Escaping won't work, isn't that right teddy?" a voice came out of nowhere. He had purple hair that faded into blonde (almost white) at his bangs, his eyes seemed like empty purple orbs and he clung to a teddy bear with an eye patch. His appearance seemed child-like kinda like me. well I was an idol. I was too busy focusing on the purple haired boy to notice 4 others appear. Hina was focused on rattling the chains glued to the gate. There was something different...strange about her. Fear? desperation? Both? I didn't recognise the girl who turned around to face her fears. She always tried to make a snarky comment to make everyone laugh and I had always looked up to her. Her independence, her rebellious spirit; her bravery. The face that I saw before me was the face of a child, one that I desperately wanted to comfort. Despair.

* * *

 **Em**

I could barely control it. My fierce rage. It was clawing at me from the inside, demanding to be let out. I had decided I was going to let out the fierce beast that dwelled within me. I was going to let it destroy those bastards. How dare they make Hina cry not to mention terrifying my best friends and little sister! I didn't think as I flew out the open window. I didn't think about how I was on the 3rd floor. I didn't think about what waited for me below. I didn't think about nor could I expect what happened next. My hand bounced along the ground as I used the momentum to flip myself upright. A perfect flip. Wait, what was I thinking? This wasn't the time to be feeding my ego. All of those creepy, perverted, sadistic vampires stood before me. One's school shirt was soaked in blood at the shoulder, he glared at me. As if I wasn't enough of a target now. " Subaru a little girl beat you. A cute one at that" the pervert giggled. Ignoring then redness in my cheeks I spoke up in a defiant manner" who the hell do you think you're calling little." He had hit my sore spot I was quite short for my age. They all were staring at me, some glaring, some smirking. The one that seemed to be in charge fixed his glasses " your manners really are pitiful." One of the bastards, who had blond hair and pools of ocean blue eyes he seemed to have a bored look plastered to his face, I could see something in his eyes. They danced with...amusement? "Oh fuck that's me dead" I thought to myself dreading what was to come. "Did you actually think you could escape? How naïve of you. As long as you live you will be mine. You belong to yours truly." That red-headed bastard telling us we can't escape, telling us we're his. I won't give up. Not even if it results in my death. I'll protect them. Those final thoughts flooded into my mind before I collapsed onto the harsh stone. Yuri kneeled beside my limp, cold, lifeless body begging me to wake up. All her pleading couldn't do a thing as my mind do into the unchanging horrors that haunted me.

* * *

 **Sorry but I had to end it there! Cus I know how everyone loves cliffhangers. I'm going to start writing the next chapter now so it should be done on the 31st of August. Two chapters and they're not even at school I feel like I'm dragging it out too much. The mukamis will probably come into the picture when they get to school. Suggest pairings? Oh in case you were confused about the Subaru and em bite scene em stabbed Subaru with a knife before he could bite her and ran off I don't know why he didn't run after her but I want em to seem really feisty so I did it. I'm sorry I'm not sorry.**


End file.
